Happy Birthday
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just a short ONE SHOT for a certain special Pharaoh on his Birthday


Happy Birthday

Waking up one Friday Yugi awoke finding Atem still sound asleep "Perfect" he thought as he rolled out of bed, checking the calendar hung on the back of his door first before taking his phone off his desk & sneaking out the door & down the stairs.

Plopping down on the couch & flicking through his contacts he came to Joey's number first, hitting dial he puts his phone to his ear & listens _ring...ring...ring...ring_ "Hey Yug' whats up" says the voice on the other end "Hey Joey, sorry to ring you so early, I just realised that its Atems Birthday today & I wanna plan a surprise party for him" "Nah man its ok, ive been awake for hours" says Joey letting out a huge yawn "So where do you wanna meet up...your place" "No too obvious, what about Domino park, its a nice fine day out" "sure no sweat, what time?" "How about lunch time, ah...12.30, it will give us time to get ready & then I can get a cake on the way" "Ok sounds good, i'll see you then, do you wanna ring Tea, I'll call Tristan" "Yep ok, Thanks Joey, see ya".

Ending the call he puts his phone down, picking up a piece of paper & starts writting a list "Now what sorta stuff do I need" he whispers quietly to himself, tapping the pen on the tip of his nose he starts to write down a list on things he needs for the party later, only being half way through the list he stops, hearing his bedroom door open " _oh no, here comes Atem, ive gotta hide this list"_ he thinks stuffing the list in his PJ shirt pocket.

"Good Morning" says Atem as he makes his way down the stairs his deep voice slowly echoing through the quiet house "Oh Mornin' Atem, sleep well" he says sheepishly "Um...not too bad I guess, what are you doing up so early, i thought i heard you talking to someone" " _uh oh, now what, i hope he didnt hear my conversation with Joey"_ he thought "Um...Yugi, are ok?" said Atem again snapping him out of his train of thought "oh yeah, im fine...maybe im still abit tired, sorry if I woke you " "Its fine, so what are we going to do today" "I thought maybe we could go to the park... _oh no i forgot to ring Tea"_ he thought suddenly "That sounds like a lovely idea, when do you want to go" "how about lunch time, then we can get something on the way" "sure, why not...but are you sure your ok" said Atem looking concerned at his 'little brother' "ooh..." said Yugi hold his stomach "I think i need to go to the bathroom, excuse me" he finished grabbing his phone off the coffee table & racing up the stairs " _fewf that was close, but now Atem probably thinks there is something wrong with me"._

Walking into the bathroom & locking the door Yugi took out his phone & dialled Tea's number "Hey Tea, what are you up to today...oh good, hey do you wanna meet up at the park for lunch...oh nothing special really...yeah thats right, im glad you remembered...so 12.30 ok?...ok bye Tea" putting his phone back on his pocket he walked out of the bathroom & into his bedroom, deciding it was about time that he got dressed, also laying some clothes out for Atem as well.

Coming back down into the lounge wearing a dark blue button up shirt & grey pants "got a date Yugi" said Atem smirking as he noticed what Yugi was wearing "No...just thought i would like to look nice today for a change" said Yugi making Atem chuckle "If you say so partner" "If you want to get dressed now, you can ive put some clothes out on your bed" "yes, im usually not one for sitting around in my pj's" he finished with a chuckle as he got up making his way to the stairs.

Coming back down the stairs after 20 minutes or so Yugi looked up to see Atem in a dark purple button up shirt & his signature navy blue leather pants "Wow, im surprised that shirt actually fits you" said Yugi almost drooling at his counterpart "Now what is that suppose to mean" said Atem as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows "well...forget it, ive got nothing, you are the better one at comebacks'. An hour or so later at was time time to go "You ready to go?" with a nod of his head Atem gestured towards the door, walking out the door & along the street the two boys headed towards the park, on their way Yugi stopped in at the local shop, telling Atem to wait outside for him while he ducked in & out of the aisles, finally after what seemed like forever to Atem, Yugi finally emmerged with a big bag of food & drink "whats with all the food, are we feeding an army" he said with a chuckle" "No, i didnt know what you would like so i got afew different things" "a few..." dissregarding what Yugi said they continued on towards the park.

Now there was a problem, Yugi had to come up with an excuse to hold Atem up while they set up "Ah ha!" Yugi said a little too loud "What!" Atem said in shock looking all around "oh nothing, i thought i saw something" "Oh hey, theres Tea, i wonder what she's doing here" " _perfect distraction_ " "Hey Atem, Yugi, what are you two doing here" she said with a wink looking at Yugi "Yugi & I are here to have lunch, what about you" "oh...I um, i was going for a walk in the sun, i havent been outside in a while & thought that i owed it to myself to get off my butt" she said noticing Yugi who had spied Joey & Tristan "Hey Atem, do you want to stay here & catch up with Tea, i will set our 'lunch' up on that table over there... _Can you lead him away from here_ " he whispered to her as he walked past "No prob...Hey Atem lets go over here for a look" she said taking his hand "oh ok Tea...". Over at the lunch table Yugi met up with Joey & Tristan "Hey guys, now we have to work fast because I think Atem is starting to get suspecious & I would hate for him to think we have forgotten his birthday" "Has he said anything Yug' " "No, come to think of it he hasnt, but i hate hiding things for him, we formed such a strong bond that I can feel when he's feeling hurt" he said as he put out enough plates & cups for them "even though he looks happy enough, i sense he isnt" he finished letting out a sigh "Hey dont worry about it Yug' at least when he finds out what we or should I say you, have done for him im sure he'll be happy" "Yea Joey's right Yugi, dont worry so much, im sure he'll be fine, it looks like he's having a good time with Tea" he said pointing over to where they were & blushing making Yugi turn around to see Atem & Tea seated on the grass together side by side kissing "Stop it you two, we shouldnt be spying I did tell Tea to keep him preoccupied, thats not exactly what i ment but at least he's happy".

Tea' POV~

pulling away due to the lack of air Tea sat back away from Atem but still had her fingers entwined with his, smiling as the light blush on her face faded "Are you ok..." "Yes Tea, im fine" he said letting out a sigh "Atem...please tell me whats wrong, I love you & I care about you very much...please" "Well...Its a special day for me today & I think my closest friend has forgotten, I didnt want to say anything to him this morning because I thought he would've remembered but..." he said as he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder "Hey are you two ok" said Yugi as he noticed a tear sitting in the corner of Atem's eye "Yea, why wouldnt we be, Atem & I were just talking" "Atem..." said Yugi standing up with his hand out "there's something I want you to see" "I dont think im hungry anymore Yugi" he said sniffing "Maybe not, but im sure your gonna want to see this" Joey chimed in. Taking Yugi's hand Atem stood up but then got as a fright as a pair of hands covered his eyes "Hey! What are you guys doing, you know I cant see" "Thats the point Atem" said Yugi giggling but putting a hand on his shoulder as Tea guided him over to where the table was.

Watching where they were walking Atem led by Tea made it over to the table, counting backwards from Three, Tristan counted on his fingers for Tea to release her hands "3...2...1..." Tea released "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATEM" they all shouted at once

"Y-Yugi, you did this" he said as his eyes once again welled up with tears, "T-thank you so much, I thought you had forgotten" "Me...forget...never, Atem, your like a big Brother to me I could never forget your birthday, im sorry for keeping this from you" he said giving the taller version a hug

"Group hug" said Tristan as the other three came in on it "We could never forget about someone as cool as you Atem, we will always be friends, no matter what" "well said Joey, he's right you know, we are all so lucky to have you, Happy Birthday Pharaoh" "Thank you all so much..." just as he was about to finish his sentence his stomach growled making everyone inc Yugi who was closest to Atem's stomach laugh "sounds like someone's hungry" said Tea "Come on you guys, what are we waiting for, lets eat" said Tristan as he was the first one to sit down, making Tea & Yugi laugh at his statement & roll there eyes "some people never change...hey you two why dont you let the birthday boy start" Tea said putting her hand on Atem's shoulder "Its ok Tea,thank you, come on come & sit with me" he said taking her hand & leading her over to the table, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "Ladies first..." "Thank you...".

Having sat & ate lunch, it was now time for cake, bring it out Yugi gave Atem the knife to cut it making sure everyone got an equal size bit, that included Joey who he knew loved chocolate cake, after they had finished that the started to pack up "Hey do you guys wanna come back to my house..." "I dont think we have much of a choice" said Tea pointing up to the sky "Im not getting wet" said Tristan as he took off running "Hey Tristan, wait for me, I dont want to get wet either" said Joey taking off after him making Atem look at Tea & roll his eyes "Tea...Yugi..." said Atem as he walked in between them looking at each one respectively "I know ive said this alot today but...Thank you, both of you, I dont know where i would be without either of you, I love both of you so much, I didnt want to say this infront of Joey & Tristan because you two seem to understand me more than they do...what im trying to say is.." "Its ok Atem we know...you dont have to say anything, we love you too, I know it will sound slightly different coming from me, but you know what im saying" "Im just glad you are finally happy, we will try to be abit more straight forward with you next year" "That is much appreciated" he said with a chuckle "in the meantime we better get going" "whats wrong..." "its raining" he said taking off running with Tea in tow "Hey, Atem...wait for me, my legs arent as long as yours"


End file.
